Invisible
by SNAKEBITES
Summary: Kagome is a semi-popular girl, who earns a chance to go out with the ever- most popular Koga. They go out, and disaster strikes, he’s found cheating! Then, she kisses her friend, Inuyasha Takahashi, and will sparks fly? Or is it a disaster in disguise?


Hey peoples, I'm going crazy and filling myself with fan fictions. So here's another one. But this time an Inu/Kag one. So I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

Unexpected

"_And when you least expect it, expect it_."- Kagome's book of quotes

It was another crisp morning at Shikon High, and Kagome sat at her desk, and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. She had black hair that fell to the middle of her back. She had deep brown eyes, and a perfect figure, due to 3 years of track.

"When is this class going to start, Sango?" Kagome asked and stopped tapping her pen on her blank sheet of paper.

"Whenever that stupid Algebra teacher even thinks about coming to first period," Sango answered and glanced at the pale white clock, "It's already 9:15, we might as well get out of here. We've been in here for an hour and no sign of Mr. McNeal."

"Yeah, let's just leave," Kagome picked up her light blue Jansport, and grabbed her French book, "Let's go."

"I don't think **you're** going anywhere," Sango said, and peeked over Kagome's shoulder, and then came back to her normal height, "Because Mr. Star-of-the-track-team is here."

"What?"

"Kouga." Sango whispered.

"Oh... does my hair look good?" Kagome asked and Sango rolled her eyes.

"Well, Kagome how are you today?" Kouga's deep voice asked.

"Kouga," Kagome said, "I'm fine."

"Look at her." Inuyasha said, and shook in disappointment at Kagome.

"Yeah," Miroku answered, "Nice ass, beautiful smile, gorgeous hair.."

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled, and whacked him on the head, "I'm talking about Kagome!"

"Oh.. hehe.. sorry." Miroku chuckled nervously.

"Yeah you better, ok, now look at Kagome. She gets so... what's the word... **girly**."

"I guess, I never look at her actions." Miroku turned to Inuyasha, "Well, not as much as you."

Kouga looked at Sango, his blue eyes telling her to go with Miroku.

"OH KOUGA! YOU KNOW I'M KINDA MAD AT MIROKU!" Sango answered.

"Please?" Kouga whispered.

"You're are so going to get it Swift. Baka." Sango pointed her finger at him and walked away, towards Miroku. (A/N: Swift is his nickname for Track)

"So what's up?" Sango asked and sat next to Miroku.

"Nothing yet..." Miroku glanced down.

"Don't even try it, Houshi." Sango growled.

"Calm down." Miroku said.

Sango cringed her nose, "Can you hear anything?"

"Nope, nothing." Inuyasha answered.

"So Kagome, are you free this Friday?"

"Nope, nothing at all planned." 'Wait, I can't cancel on Sango, but she'll understand right?' (Popularity filling her head), Kagome answered.

"Well that's great, we should go see a movie. Would you like to do that Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"That'll be great." Kagome slipped her hair behind her ear.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'I can't believe she excepted.'

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango asked, and got up. "Is everything ok?"

"Sango, he just asked her out." Inuyasha's voice shook.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha... are you going to be ok?" Sango's voice laced with care.

"Feh."

"Oh, ok." Sango said, and walked toward Kagome.

"Wait Sango." Miroku said, and grabbed her hand, "Tell me everything you find out. For Inuyasha's sake."

"Pssh. Yeah right. Your in need for your article update."

"Sango... you know I'm not like that. Ok yeah your right, I am in need, but I need to know, we could spy on their date. A double date without them know it is." Miroku said, with hope.

Sango scoffed, "No date, I'll put the spying into consideration, Houshi." She started to head over to Kagome.

Miroku smirked, and slapped her butt.

"AHH! Miroku!" Sango yelled.

SLAP!

"It was worth it."

"You're an idiot." Inuyasha murmured, and looked up to Kagome.

"So this Friday?" Kouga asked.

"You bet."

Kouga walked toward Ginta and Hakkaku. Sango stood next to Kagome.

"You better pop that airhead of yours," Sango folded her arms across her chest, "Remember, He's a playboy."

"Sango," Kagome sighed, "I'll never forget this day."

Sango rolled her eyes, as Kagome giggled.

Sango walked to Miroku, "She's letting popularity to her head."

"That's not like Kagome." Miroku answered, looking up to Sango, from his reading of Lord of the Rings.

"You gotta love that Legolas." Sango whispered to herself.

"What was that?"

"We gotta help Kagome?" Sango replaced her love for Legolas sentence.

"Yeah, I know that. But how?"

"Don't look at me. Wait I'll be back." Sango walked over to Kagome and Kouga, who were playing cards.

"Are how are you guys today?"

"Fine, Sango." Kouga answered, and placed the cards down.

"That's good." Sango answered, 'Gawd does this guy get on my nerves sometimes.'

"Sango, can I tell you something?" Kagome said, with an angered look on her face.

"Yeah," Kagome pulled Sango away from the desk.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, "Oh, I see, you're help Inuyasha. Are you?"

"Maybe."

"Well, look at him, he seems fine with this." Sango turned around, and her was talking to Miroku, but didn't look too happy.

"Uh.. I'd like to see what he looks like when he's sad." Sango said, receiving a light punch from Kagome.

"Please, you know how much I wanted to go out with Kouga, can you please be happy for me?"

'If you only knew Kagome,' Sango nodded at Kagome's question, and was pulled into a tight bear hug, and Sango looked at Inuyasha, 'That Inuyasha really loves you.'

"Thanks, Sango, for your support." Kagome whispered.

"Yeah, your welcome." Sango said, laced with sadness.

"So," Miroku said, while he was packing his books into his backpack, "What did Kagome tell you?'

Flashback

"Please, you know how much I wanted to go out with Kouga, can you please be happy for me?" 

End Flashback

She just told me how much she's been wanting to go out with him. I nodded, agreeing to being happy for her. But, while I answered, I looked at Inuyasha, he doesn't look to happy."

"I saw you look at him, but I don't know what to do about Inuyasha's feelings. We could, break them up?" Miroku suggested, slyly.

"Miroku.. that's not an option."

"Aww."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Miroku, you're something else."

"Yeah, that's why I'm you're boyfriend, because I'm different."

"Yes, Miroku.. you different. Well, you're **hand** is." Sango raised her hand to his cheek.

SLAP!

Everyone turned to the couple, "There's nothing to see here." Sango said, waving her hands.

"Ow." Miroku said, rubbing his red cheek.

"Was that too hard?" Sango asked, and received a nod, "Oh well I need to practice on making it harder, so someone's hand won't think it getting away, with nothing in return."

"Oh Sango," Miroku went in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Miroku." Sango whispered, and Miroku placed a small kiss on her lips.

"You guys make me sick." Inuyasha said, leaning against the desk.

"Inuyasha, you're going to fall." Sango said.

"Do you really think I would fa.. whoa!" Inuyasha slipped and fell on his butt.

"I told you."

"It's not like you're psychic. Tell me how you knew."

"I can see into the future."

"Yeah right, and my mom had sex with a dog."

"You know in a way, she did.." Sango thought out loud.

"Shut up cause you make sense."

"Geez Inuyasha, who spit in your waffles this morning?" Sango asked.

"A mangy wolf."

"Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"I know, I know. 'It's not his fault.'" Inuyasha mimicked a previous conversation about Hojo and Kagome.

"You still remember that conversation? Wow.. that was a while ago.. and yet you can't remember to do your homework." Miroku said.

"HOMEWORK!" Inuyasha yelled, "I HAVE CHEMISTRY HOMEWORK! AND SHE'S MY NEXT CLASS!"

"Inuyasha, she's not here today."

"Oh that's great news, you could have told me that earlier."

"Well, if a certain hanyou wasn't sleeping in her class, you would have heard her. But we have the worst sub though, Mrs. Pope."

"Shit. That ruined my sort-of-happiness." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Sorry Inuyasha, but you would of found out later, it's way better to have a warning. You'll thank me later."

"Whatever."

"Geez." Miroku said, and gave Sango another peck on the lips.

"It doesn't look like you're sort-of mad at Miroku, Sango."

"Yeah, what of it? It was a hoax, cause.. I'm going to stop myself before I say anything else." Sango bit her bottom lip.

"Kouga, come here please." Kagome asked.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"How do you do this problem?"

Kouga stared at her brown eyes, and asked her the weirdest question to ask at that moment, "What's your locker number?"

"My locker number, its 257 in B-wing, why?"

"To wait for you, we are going out now."

"Oh look at the time, I'll be late to my next class _again_." Kagome sighed.

"Oh, well I'll take you."

"Ok Kouga."

DING! DING! DING! DING! 

"Ok, Kagome, let's go." Kouga grabbed her hand.

Sango sighed, "I guess we'll be missing an amigo."

"I guess so." Miroku grabbed her hand, too, and they walked out of the classroom, with Inuyasha following.

A little thing that could of gotten you confused was this Sango called him Houshi, as to referring to his last name, ok?

Yay! I finished the first chapter, and I want to know what you guys think! Please review, and I'll try to update, the next chapter _3rd Period_. Adios! Oh yeah and for the quote at the beginning of the chapter there was a quote, I want to see who can tell me who said that and from what show, and I will give you virtual cookies! And I should do that for every chapter, and will give clues throughout the chapter, to see if you guys can get it.Ok adios for reals now!


End file.
